Operation Trial Run
by Biscuit50
Summary: Following Harry's proposal, Harry objects to Ruth's description of their "closeness." AU, non-canon imaginings. First MI-5/Spooks story.
1. Chapter 1

Just rewatched S9, E1, and this conversation popped into my head. I won't be going canon from here, since this never happened. I own nothing of MI-5 and am borrowing some characters for a while for entertainment only.

"Yes, Ruth, I can picture it. I disagree with your notion that we couldn't be more together. In fact, that's the very reason I gave, what I now realize had the tone of a command … marry me. In my mind, and with my limited expressions, I have pictured what it would be like for us to be together. And yes, in some ways it's an extension of what we do here, but that's the point. It extends us, our time together, our ability to talk about what clearly concerns us outside of the grid … in short, it enlarges our universe a little bit.

"So, no I don't agree that we couldn't be more together. We absolutely could. I took your rejection of my marriage proposal to mean that you don't want to spend more time with me and that it's personal. I know professionally, you take your work seriously, so that's the only reason I can determine. And I'm personally sorry that you won't even consider it, for I think it would have made both of our lives better on a daily basis, and even perhaps our working together better, although that was not my primary intent.

"My primary intent was to express to you how much you mean to me. I think in my limited way, in my usual way of giving orders and not explaining myself, I may have forgotten to tell you those obvious things … that I love you, that I care deeply about you, and that I want us to spend more time together simply because of those things. Also, I think we complement each other. You humanize me a bit, and I provide a lot of stimulation for you, one might say, challenges. But those are good things, I think.

"What do you think?" as he had opened himself up to her in a rather long and unexpected monologue, responding to her (somewhat flawed, half-baked) assertion.

She was in shock, hearing those words, and looked out over the city's horizon. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, as she heard the truth and power of his words. One of the things she had always loved about him was his ability to cut through the noise to see the heart of a problem, and find a solution. Here, the problem was their impasse of sorts, and given a moment of privacy and confrontation (although she hadn't meant it that way), he seized it to tell her these important underlying facts about what had happened.

"Well, we disagree then. What should we do about it?" she asked, wondering what he might suggest.

"Obviously, I can't force you to do anything you don't wish to," he said. "But consider … perhaps we could try spending a little time together that isn't solely focused on work, somewhere not on the grid, nor in our usual activities. We need a neutral playing ground, I think, so neither has a natural advantage." He grinned. "Maybe we should consider it a private op, since we are both so focused on work. Operation Trial Run or some such thing."

"Trial Run has a nice double entendre … because it will no doubt be a bit of a trial and run because that's what I do in most situations," she nodded. "Ok, even though I'm not a field operative, I accept your challenge. Will we set a few more parameters around it? Numbers of hours spent together off-grid, a set of metrics by which to judge the success or failure of the op? As you know, I'm very goal oriented, and wish to know clearly if I'm achieving the milestones along the way," she continued. "Frankly, I also wish to know if you take unfair advantage because that is your MO … setting a stage whereby you get what you want … and I mean that in the best possible way. It's one of the reasons I like working with you so intensely. I like it when we succeed."

Privately, to herself she admitted, this might be fun. This might inject the element they so clearly missed as they worked together … the element of fun and of openly making things personal. She had always thought that Harry might secretly be quite fun. Certainly his history with other women suggested that his charms were wide reaching and intense. And even though he seemed to have forgone those ways since his rise to the top of MI-5 (and maybe since his focus on her? Could that be part of it?), she suspected that people don't really change. Harry's brand of fun might be just what she needed.

She didn't often focus on her own needs, at least not openly, but maybe the stars were aligning to change that aspect of her life.

So she accepted his challenge.

Harry was delighted. He had spoken with a candor he didn't usually reveal to Ruth for fear of driving her away. But since she had already rejected him, he felt he had nothing to lose. Suddenly, it appeared he was going to get another shot at the prize.

"In order to drive some equity into this process, each of us may suggest activities and the other may accept or reject them for whatever reasons or for no reason. The only rule is, we must spend a certain number of hours together each week off the grid and actively doing something together. At the end of 30 days, we will evaluate whether we move forward in the same direction or whether we modify and adjust our schedule, frequency of activity, type of activity, etc. We could go one of two ways: total immersion or a build-up of our hours together. What do you prefer?" he asked, bringing her into his thinking.

"My natural preference is to go with a build-up, starting slowly," she responded. His shoulders dropped. "But for that exact reason, because it is my natural preference, I'm going to go with the opposite. I would hate to be predictable … and besides, if I'm to gain any advantage, I have to keep you off balance. Harry, let's do a little total immersion the first week. When and where do we start?" she asked.

The truth was, she was off balance by the whole concept, but maybe, just maybe, Harry was right. Maybe spending some time together was exactly what they needed to test a heretofore untested reality: were they really compatible outside the grid? Where they really soulmates, or did this underlying misconception need to be put to rest?

Suddenly, what had been a long, tiring few weeks, months, years, was fading into the clutter of memory and what was ahead offered something new and exciting and maybe even a little terrifying. But in a good way. For both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Inspired having recently watched S9, E1, and this concept popped into my head. I won't be going canon from here, since this never happened. I own nothing of MI-5 and am borrowing some characters for a while for entertainment only. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. _

**Chapter 2**

They decided to go to dinner after work to compare plans and determine a forward course of action.

More ground rules were needed, at least in Ruth's mind. Having rashly jumped into the Total Immersion concept, she belatedly realized that they needed to set some rules around physical space, PDAs, safe zones, etc., or she was going to be in trouble quickly. Her original thought of trying to keep Harry off balance was a good start, but she hadn't really thought it all the way through. Harry spent nearly day making action plans in response to every imaginable situation. This exercise with her would be a cakewalk for him.

Harry suppressed both his glee and his nervousness at the prospect of spending a lot of non-grid time together with Ruth. He didn't want to spook her, so to speak. But neither did he want this incredible opportunity to slip by without him putting forth his absolute best effort. Harry felt invigorated by the challenge before him. By having the chance to spend more time together, he felt certain he could "turn" Ruth and make her an ally in his hastily concocted scheme.

It didn't have the formality of the conference room or Harry's office on the grid, but it was away from their colleagues and gave them a bit of privacy. Their agreement to meet for dinner to discuss their plans was all by itself a mini-op, if only because they were using an unspoken agreement to keep this between them, at least for the time being.

The restaurant where they met was a little closer to Ruth's place than Harry's, and was fairly obscure, known and frequented by patrons in the neighborhood. Upstairs, the dining area was extremely private, if only because it was a weeknight and not overly crowded. "So far, so good," thought Harry. "We'll keep this to ourselves while we sort it."

Ruth, too, was pleased by the fact that they both seemed to intuitively understand this was a private matter, between the two of them, until they figured things out. She brought out a small notebook, where she had a list of considerations, and talking points. Usually, she would keep these things in her head, but where Harry was concerned (well, where Harry and she were concerned …), she readily admitted to herself that she was likely to get flustered and forget key points. "This was too important a conversation to wing it," she thought to herself. She needed to apply her organizational skills to her own situation, or she would be outmaneuvered or worse … "Let's face it, being outmaneuvered could be fun all by itself," she privately conceded to herself, but that was getting ahead of the situation at hand.

Harry had come straight from work. His tie was still tightly knotted at his collar, and he wore his usual dark suit. Very formal. Very formidable. Very appetising, if Ruth cared to admit that.

Ruth, on the other hand, had stopped home to feed the cats and freshen up. Not being a field operative, she needed to ensure she presented herself in the best fashion possible. Fight fire with fire, and all that. She needed the confidence of planning and preparing. So a stop home to shower, change and feel fresh and invigorated prior to meeting Harry, whom she was sure would feel very comfortable in an active op.

She put on a form-fitting soft top, whose blue matched her eyes almost exactly. It certainly amplified her eye color. With the fitted grey jacket and skirt, she felt a little more formal than she normally dressed for work, but not so formal as to be uncomfortable. She was pleased with her latest hair style too … it was professional but in a natural way, and raised her innate attractiveness to a new level. As she critically eyed herself in the mirror before donning her coat, she decided she was looking forward to matching wits with Harry, and that in some small way, she was even beginning to look the part.

While she expected some nerves to set her on edge, she was not prepared for how her stomach did a few flips at the idea that they were finally spending some time together outside of work. This was all virgin territory for them, an unfortunate choice of words which flew into her brain, just as Harry stood when she approached their table. He bent to kiss her on the cheek, at which her eyes went quite wide and a small smile appeared.

"Mind your manners, Harry. Or maybe manners is an overstatement. Boundaries, perhaps," she grinned as the words hung in the air.

"Ruth, if we're going to do this, we need to be more comfortable in normal social situations," Harry said. "You know, this may give us some additional usefulness for our work. If we can get over the natural caution that has characterized our behavior for … well, forever, we might actually be worth sending out in the field some day. Possibly even together …" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do, I'm not particularly suited for field work, and you are too well known a figure, and too valuable, to be considered for field work. Besides, aren't the pair of us, whether together or individually, of more value to any team by being behind the scenes, collecting/gathering data, analysing it and making the hard decisions? But we're getting off target," she said. "Did you bring your list?"

"Well, I didn't write mine down," said Harry. "But let's order first and frankly, have a drink to generate the appearance of this being something other than work, shall we?"

The waiter appeared. Harry ordered a scotch, Ruth a white wine. As they waited for their drinks, they perused the menu. When the waiter returned with their drinks, Ruth ordered the salmon and Harry ordered a steak. While each had arrived fairly hungry (it had been a long day on the grid), they found the anticipation of the evening had softened their appetites. They were intent on having a drink to relax them a bit. Once the waiter left, Harry raised his glass: "Here's to a successful operation," to which Ruth replied with a smile, "Define success please." They each took a sip as they contemplated the conversation ahead of them.

"Good question, Ruth," Harry said. "You always move right to the heart of the matter. I'll be curious to know what your idea of success on this operation is. Mine is pretty basic. In my gut and for the past many years, I have assumed that the job kept us apart, and that given the chance to spend some time together, really spend some uninterrupted time together doing our daily routines, we would be highly compatible. I would even go so far as to say, I've imagined what that would look like … having breakfast together (well, maybe only on the weekends, since, of course, I often have early morning briefings with the Home Secretary and others), or dinner together, or even just watching some program on the television, or listening to music together."

"Very domestic, Harry. Not very exciting. What is it you think I do when I get home each day?" Ruth asked. She honestly wanted to know. What did he think of her and her life?

"Well, I assume you feed your cats and eat something yourself. Other than the choir you sing in, I don't know much about your daily rituals. I would imagine you read a lot, because that's your nature. You collect information, you connect information. People with your natural curiousity spend a lot of time reading and looking things up. I don't know whether you bother turning on your computer at home. Since you spend much of your time at work on the computer, you either love going home to spend more time there, or, you rarely turn it on at home. I don't know whether you're a good cook, or whether you like to shop, or even if you meet a lot of friends after work for socialising. I'm assuming not, because I've never heard you talk of such people. I don't think you've dated anyone since you've been here because you seem incredibly private and you always seem focused on other people, more than yourself. Do you listen to a lot of music? Do you go to shows and plays? Do you go to the movies? I simply don't know."

He paused and then continued, "Nor do I know what you do for creative outlets, other than the choral group. Do you play other instruments? Do you practice by yourself? Do you study it outside of your rehearsals? How often do you get together with other musicians and rehearse? I'd really like to know. What are your long-term life plans? Do you like to travel? We once discussed my concept of the Grand Tour … is something like that of interest to you, even if it doesn't include jumping the pond?" Harry really wanted to hear what she had to say.

Ruth listened to his growing enthusiasm, as well as his suppositions about her private life. For two spies, it was painfully apparent that their lives were overly dedicated to their work, at least on a waking hours basis. Presented with the chance to try some different thing, she wondered where to start.

"Well, yes, of course I read a lot in my free time, if only to keep my various language skills current. I often turn on the television while I'm preparing dinner each night … but I don't really watch it much, except some nature and travel programs. I haven't developed an interest in cooking shows or anything like that," she laughed. God, her life was sounding duller by the minute. "Our jobs don't allow us to spend a lot of time volunteering, because at any minute, we can be summoned by a bomb threat or an impending terrorist action."

"I like to explore interesting parts of London, checking out interesting bookstores and shops. Occasionally I go to estate sales, just to see what's out there. I don't exercise nearly enough, although I should, if only to pass my annual physical. I guess I revert to my previous assertion … I do love wandering around London, or Paris, or Oxford, come to that. I also like walking along the Thames, or out in the country, when I have the opportunity. I'm not much for actual hiking in the mountains, but I haven't really had the chance to do that with anyone. Regarding vacations, I prefer ones where I can get away, perhaps to the seaside if I stay in the UK, or someplace where there are ruins and interesting sites to see, like Greece or Italy or Turkey. Of course, some of that desire for travel to other countries diminished after Cyprus. But if I were to go with the right travel companion … well, it might be fun to do together. Even if our tastes in museums or other sites diverges a bit."

Harry warmed at the thought of them traveling together. This conversation was going the way he wanted it to.

"But we're not addressing the ground rules here, Harry," she continued. "Now, hours together per week for the first four weeks. I think for the first two, we should spend a minimum of two evenings together, and one full weekend day together. Some of that time should be spent doing some of our daily rituals to determine basic compatibility, and some should be spent trying something really different for both of us. And just in case you were wondering, I think we should refrain from any major physical involvement for several weeks. We're allowed some contact, but we're not sleeping together until we're ready," she smiled nervously as she said it.

"Let's get to know each other and feel more comfortable before we cross that boundary, ok?" hoping that Harry wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Ruth. I would never push you to do something you don't want to do," Harry admitted. "You're much too important to me, and this Trial Run op is too important for me to bollox it up by pushing for something that is bound to unfold naturally. I won't deny, I look forward to it, but I won't push you. Much."

Ruth blushed.

Harry was skillfully laying the ground work for what was becoming his plan. In the past, he had relied on his basic charms … his ability to look a woman in the eyes and make her feel like no one else existed. Or that intimate, soft voice that he used so effectively, the one that drew the other person in closer, to make sure they were hearing every word, and every word was meant only for them. His sense of touch was another in his arsenal of irresistibility, letting a small touch linger a moment, to imply something more than just a simple touch. His ability to the woman come to him … only putting himself out there so far, letting her close the distance. It was part of the basic dance he and Ruth had done for years on the grid, but could now expand into real life, if he allowed it.

"So this week, shall we say Monday and Thursday evenings, and all day Saturday, that we spend together?" he asked. "That allows us to reduce our anxiety at the beginning of the week, so we don't allow unnatural tension to build. Tuesdays and Wednesdays are more typically long work days, and we'll each be tired, so let's not push our selves then. By Thursday, we'll be past those two hard days, and need something to look forward to. Friday's a lot of pressure … it's the rest of the world's date night. Let's reserve that for future enjoyment. Saturday, we'll have the whole day to do something special."

"What did you have in mind, Harry?" she asked.

"Do you like indian food? There's a terrific new place over near the Tate Gallery. On Monday, we could go see the Edvard Munch exhibit at the Tate for an hour, walk along the Thames and go to an early dinner," he suggested. Of course, he was envisioning holding her hand for the walk, and sitting close together for part of the time on any one of the benches that lined the river walkways. "I don't want to keep you out too late … wouldn't want to irritate your boss or anything."

"I love indian food, so no worries there. And I haven't yet seen the Munch exhibit, so that's a wonderful idea," Ruth was surprised. To be sure, Munch wasn't her favorite artist, but it was clear Harry was making an effort to meet her partway. "You know the museum closes at 17:30. We'd have to leave work early. It would be obvious that we were both gone."

"Good point. Well, I could conjure up a meeting with the Home Secretary that required both of us to be there, or I could conjure it up just for me, and you could leave work early, unrelated to me. No, that won't work. It would look too suspicious if we're both gone at that time." This was going to be harder than he first imagined. "I think my first idea is best. Let me set something up mid-afternoon with the Home Secretary. I'll take you with me for your expertise in one of your many areas of expertise, and we'll cut out early, following our meeting. What do you think?"

"I think if it's this hard for us to set up one early departure, it's going to be a long Trial Run," Ruth chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Inspired having recently watched S9, E1, and this concept popped into my head. I won't be going canon from here, since this never happened. I own nothing of MI-5 and am borrowing some characters for a while for entertainment only. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. _

**Chapter 3**

Monday came, and even with the best laid plans, they were not in control of their own schedules that day. A terror cell threatened school children somewhere within the bounds of "Harry's city," and all previous plans, personal or otherwise, had to be laid aside to address the imminent threat. When they finally shut the very small group down, it was already past 7:30. Piles of paperwork loomed, but all Harry and Ruth could think about was the lost opportunity to be together. Harry left Erin and Dimitri in charge of interrogating the suspects, deciding that they needed to operate without him there, available by mobile if need be, but not actually physically on the grid.

Having skipped lunch, both Harry and Ruth were hungry. They were able to shift their reservation at the restaurant, and headed there, once they were clear of the grid and neighborhood. Harry picked Ruth up about two blocks from Thames House, and they rode over together. It was already dark outside, a bit cooler than normal, as they hurried in.

"Well this is … what is this? It's different and it's the same. I mean the restaurant is new, and I've never been here before, but our situation, having had to put our plans on hold whilst waiting for a 'terrorist cell' to make a mistake, so we could capture them, that's very much like other days at work, isn't it?" Ruth inquired of Harry. "We are not in charge."

"No, we're not. But I didn't want to skip the first of our evenings together. It's important that we allow ourselves this personal time together, Ruth. Other people have private lives. We can too, I'm certain of it," Harry admitted. The tone in his voice, his strong desire to spend time together … it warmed Ruth's heart to know how high on the list he placed spending time with her.

"I agree with you, Harry. I wouldn't want to casually blow off time together, but I recognize that we're not in control of some of this … this poor timing. I won't take it personally," she said.

"But I will. I want us to be together," Harry insisted.

"And we are. What should we order? I'm starving," Ruth announced as she opened her menu.

They ordered dinner and one drink each, deciding to limit their alcohol consumption so as to not interfere with their next day's work. Harry admitted that overconsumption of alcohol, while somewhat comforting in the short term, usually interfered with his sleep when the alcohol wore off, and seemed to do so with more regularity as he got older.

"Getting older is not all that great," he admitted. "I know it's preferable to the alternative. And in our line of business, getting older should never be taken for granted. But the indignities and other attributes of aging are wide ranging and inescapable. I don't like it."

"Oh, you mean, commanding more respect because of your vast range of life experience? Or getting more attractive the way men do (as opposed to women who just look old as they get older) because you're more distinguished? Why is it, do you suppose, that society values older men more than older women?" Ruth asked.

"I'm not sure I completely agree with your premise, that older men are valued more than women. I guess the truth is I'm more than a little concerned about the difference in our ages. You are much younger and much more attractive than I am … I'm incredibly grateful that you're interested in exploring 'us,' but I don't want you to settle for a bum deal. That's not fair to you," Harry conceded.

"Ok, Harry, here's the thing. I think you said it last week, or words to that effect. It's not like I'm looking for anyone else. You're the most interesting man I know, bar none, younger, older, whatever. Seriously, I cannot think of another man whose opinions I value more, whose ideas I find as stimulating, whose sense of adventure is as intriguing, who is both known to me and a mystery all at the same time. And before all that goes straight to your ego, I will also say that I still find you intimidating and irritating at times. But I expect I probably am that way to you as well … well, maybe not intimidating as much as irritating," replied Ruth in a rather lengthy outburst.

"On balance, though, you find me more interesting and stimulating than those bad things, right?" Harry wanted to know. "Because it's never my outright intention to annoy or intimidate, well, not you anyway." He smiled as he looked straight into her clear blue eyes. She gulped at that.

"No, on balance, I find I want to know where to push the buttons that make you more interesting and more stimulating and which buttons to avoid pushing if you know what I mean," Ruth said.

"I'll be glad to help with your search for the buttons," Harry said helpfully. Just then, their food arrived and they busied themselves with a first rate dinner.

Later, as they stood in front of the door to her flat, he resumed that thought, "Ruth, I thoroughly enjoyed dinner tonight. It's been a long, tiring day, but I feel re-energized. This was fun. I'll look forward to Thursday evening. Do you want to do something special then, or shall we decide closer to it?"

"As today proved, we're not really in charge of our schedules. While I'd like to think we could plan something, let's play it by ear. I've already blocked the time out. You're right, tonight was lovely. And you know what? The fact that we've committed to spending additional time together later in the week, no matter what we actually do, takes a lot of pressure off the end of the evening, doesn't it? I like it," Ruth admitted, as she leaned in to quickly kiss him goodnight. "See you on the grid in the morning," she grinned, and went inside.

"Yes, see you in the morning," Harry said happily.

"I love it when an operation gels," he thought. Although Operation Trial Run was barely underway, it felt like it was moving into the "successful" range too easily. For a brief few minutes, he allowed himself to enjoy it for what had just transpired.

"She was right," he thought. Knowing that they would be spending future time together, already blocked out on their schedules, took an incredible amount of pressure off the evening and its outcome. It allowed them to relax a little with each other, because the conclusion didn't depend on the immediate situation. And since being relaxed with each other was never their strong suit, it remained unexplored territory. Good thing, too.

"Now, what buttons of mine would I especially like to feature as 'pushable'?" he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Inspired having recently watched S9, E1, and this concept popped into my head. I won't be going canon from here, since this never happened. I own nothing of MI-5 and am borrowing some characters for a while for entertainment only. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Fluff, fluff, fluff ... _

**Chapter 4**

The only good thing you could say about Thursday was: thank God it was nearly Friday. A long hard week, where nothing they planned to work on actually was worked on due to daily new threats to national security, they considered themselves lucky that Thursday evening, they only left two hours later than originally planned.

Like Monday, they didn't leave the premises together. Harry headed to the garage to pick up his car; Ruth walked up the street towards the bus stop. Once she rounded the corner, however, she hopped into Harry's car which was waiting at the side of the road.

Each was relieved to get a few minutes together, minus all the drama of the grid. Harry pulled into traffic. Despite having worked in the same office all week, they felt like they hadn't seen each other at all.

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we got some takeaway and went to mine?" Harry asked. "I just feel tired and would like the comfort of taking off my shoes at home. Would that be too ordinary?"

"I'm so glad you suggested it," Ruth replied. "Although it isn't terribly imaginative, it scores high the comfort scales. I'll say yes, let's do it. What kind of takeaway did you have in mind?"

"There's a decent Thai place on the way. I'll call and order and we'll pick up. What do you want? I usually get either the shrimp curry or a pad Thai," Harry offered. "The number's on my speeddial."

Ruth smiled. Of course it was. "Well, without knowing what else is on the menu, how about both of those items, plus a chicken satay appetizer? Should we get some beer to wash it down?"

"Ruth, I do keep a few things stocked in my house. While I don't drink a lot of beer these days, I do keep it stocked in case of guests. Wouldn't want to be accused of being a poor host," Harry admitted.

So they did just that. The food was ready for pickup when they arrived, and 30 minutes later, they were comfortably sitting in Harry's living room. Harry did indeed take his shoes off upon arriving home, as did Ruth (when in Rome, and all that). Harry also removed his jacket and tie, and rolled up his shirt sleeves, before turning on the gas in the fireplace, to create a little cosy atmosphere. They sat together on the sofa, balancing their plates, a little classical music softly playing on the sound system.

As it turned out, they decided on white wine to go with the food, although Ruth decided she wasn't going to drink too much on her first real outing to Harry's house. She wanted to remember every minute spent together. Besides, she reasoned, she was tired from the beast of a week they were going through. She needed to keep her wits about her. Also, she couldn't keep from practically staring at Harry. It was so surprising to see him this relaxed. He looked so "at home." Which, of course, he was.

Scarlet laid down on the floor near the fireplace, keeping her eyes on Harry as well, whenever he moved.

"While I enjoy being the center of attention, I'm not sure I really deserve all this interest," Harry said with a smile. "I can see that you're checking me out. Is there anything in particular you're interested in knowing? All you have to do is ask."

Ruth glanced down, embarrassed at being caught ogling Harry. "Well, now that you mention it, yes, there are a few things I'd like to know. Hm. Where to start? … What's the most surprising thing you've learned about us/this as we've started this Operation?"

"I'm going to have to say: I shouldn't be, but I am pleasantly surprised at how well we get along when there's no drama of the grid to divert us. I don't think I've felt this comfortable around anyone … ever. And it's strange, because in the past, I've always thought I craved more excitement but I don't think I've felt happier than I do, just sitting here on the sofa, eating thai food with you. Does that sound really dull? I don't want to bore you to tears," Harry said.

"Actually, I know what you mean," Ruth agreed. "I'm always nervous, or at least edgy, around … well around most people. I don't think I'm afraid of them or anything, just not very comfortable. I'm most comfortable walking into my flat, shedding my work clothes, slipping into my most well-worn sweat pants and a jumper, and having a cup of tea, and reading or talking to Fidget. But tonight, and even this past Monday night, being with you feels incredibly … right. Does that make sense?"

"We're not very far into this Operation, and I don't want to jinx anything, but it's feeling very successful," Harry observed. "Do you think we're ready for Phase 2, Total Immersion?"

"Harry, you're rushing things. The whole point of spending time together is … spending time together. Talking, eating, doing what we're doing. We've loads more to learn about each other. I love knowing that when you come home, you like taking your shoes off and walking around in your socks in your extremely neat house. I'm not sure that's how I pictured you at home," Ruth acknowledged.

"You've pictured me at home, Ruth? What else did you imagine about me?" Harry asked playfully.

"What is this? Interrogation Techniques 101? Ok, I'll bite, so to speak. Well, I imagine you must wear something other than suits when you let your hair down. What I don't know is: do you put on a jumper, or are do you favor rugby shirts or something else? And what about your trousers? Do you go for the jeans look or khakis or something else? Or do you come home like me, and put on your most comfortable sweats?

"And I'll take it a step further … do you work out here at home? I guess if I'm imagining you at home, I'm thinking you must do something physical. As much as you're the head of our operation, you exude a lot of personal power. It comes from two things: your experience and your physical presence. Well, the experience thing, I get. I mean, you've got all the tools and knowledge to outthink and outmaneuver just about anyone, politicians included. But your physical presence is actually quite … intimidating to most people, including me a lot of the time. You're not the biggest man on the grid, you're not the most musclebound man on the grid, you're not the tallest. And yet, you have more presence and command more respect than anyone else. Why do you suppose that is? For the record, it's terribly attractive," Ruth blushed as she admitted that last fact.

Harry coughed as he inhaled just as she was admitting her attraction to him. Then he smiled.

"Ruth, I think we're at those buttons I was hoping you'd push," Harry laughed. "Seriously, I think you may be overreading the whole commanding power aspect of my personality, although I do have some gym equipment in the spare room upstairs. But back to work, it's just a thing I do at work. I perfected that skill years ago in the field. Inhabit the role I'm playing, whatever that role is. On the grid, I'm in charge. Therefore, I own it and act the part. It makes it easier on everyone else if I project that authority all the time. Hell, often I have no idea how to do what needs to be done. I don't dwell on it, however, and I recognize that my team has all kinds of skills and strengths, and that together, we can do amazing things. I would say I'm pretty good at creating an atmosphere whereby people want to provide the best intelligence and approach, because we're all working for the good of the country and each other. I've assembled a great team. And in particular, I have an analyst who is brilliant, if a bit bonkers."

"That's quite a speech, Harry. I will agree with you. We work with some amazing people, who are all terribly loyal to you, as well as the country. There is something satisfying about knowing that we make a difference on a daily basis, isn't there?" Ruth asked. "But don't underestimate your own power. I think it even adds to your control … I used to think people were afraid of you and I'm sure many of them are. But those of us who are closest see that your power comes from within you, your integrity, your willingness to make the hard decisions. I don't believe it's just a learned skill, although you've probably perfected it over time. The other thing that's quite startling is how you shed that persona here at home. You're much more approachable and accessible."

"Nice conversation shift, Ruth," Harry responded, as he moved closer to her on the sofa. "I wonder where you learned that technique? Advanced Interrogation Techniques 201? Hm?"

"If anyone's working from the Advanced Interrogation Techniques handbook, it would appear to be you, Harry, encroaching on my physical space, looming larger in my vision, cutting off avenues of escape," Ruth replied, distracted as Harry pulled her closer, and began massaging her neck and shoulders. "Oh my God, that feels amazing. How … don't stop, that's all I'm saying."

"Do you really want to escape?" Harry asked. "Seriously? Because I know how tense it's been on the grid. You could probably really use a good neck massage, and maybe even a light scalp massage …" If Ruth could have mustered the energy to think, she would have agreed. As it was, she closed her eyes, and enjoyed how Harry's hands seemed to know of their own accord, all the right places to touch. Without thinking, she snuggled closer to him.

For his part, Harry loved having Ruth's permission to explore those areas which felt good. As he ran his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her temples, he also lightly kissed her on the nose, then gently on the mouth. He was clearly accelerating the Operation Trial Run schedule, with regard to exploring physical boundaries.

Normally a stickler for the rules, Ruth wasn't exactly lodging a protest. Quite the reverse, in fact, Harry noted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Inspired having recently watched S9, E1, and this concept popped into my head. I won't be going canon from here, since this never happened. I own nothing of MI-5 and am borrowing some characters for a while for entertainment only. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Fluff, fluff, fluff ... _

**Chapter 5**

No, of course they didn't spend the night together on Thursday night … it was a work night and besides, that would violate the groundrules which were still somewhat intact at this point. Call it Harry's exploration of the boundaries of those rules … neither of them minded said boundary exploration and it served a useful purpose. If there was any doubt about where they were eventually headed, any doubt at all, it was being extinguished in a slow burn.

Friday's work day came and went. After work, and they headed their separate ways and arrived at their separate homes, to prepare for Saturday's day-long excursion, Ruth phoned Harry.

"Do you think it's odd to have restrictions on being together right now?" she asked. "Because, after last night, and looking forward to tomorrow, all I can say is: since I'm already thinking about you, I'd like sort of like to be spending right now with you. Does that seem needy or pushy?"

"Ruth, you are many things, none of which I would describe as needy or pushy. Nor naïve, if I remember correctly. Flexible? Not so much, which is probably why we're both where we are now … you wished to adhere to the groundrules we laid out last week. Me? I could go either way. Although I will admit to looking forward greatly to spending all day tomorrow together," Harry said quietly. "I'm not known for my tact or timing … so I'm adhering for the time being to the rules in the hopes that I'll store a wealth of goodwill for when I really step into a giant mess, probably of my own creation, and fall on your good graces to overlook my … inadequacies."

"Not a full conversation shift, but definitely a direction turn … I'm glad you didn't say anything as cliché as, tell me what you're wearing right now … that would be a turnoff," chuckled Ruth as she imagined it and said it out loud.

"No fair peering through the phone lines to see what I'm thinking. Because I was wondering whether you'd changed into something more comfortable, less restrictive … and were perhaps calling me from a reclining position on your couch or bed …" Harry was getting warm just thinking of the possibilities. "For myself, I've become quite comfortable and was about to have another drink and a little dinner. But this is much more fun."

"Harry, we see each other all day, practically every day. How can you possibly be interested in what I'm wearing?" Ruth said, really wanting to hear him say it.

He thought for a minute. Then he said, "Well, you know, your clothes actually leave a lot to be imagined. They cover up a considerable amount of you, so yes, I will admit to thinking … what does she wear when not in the office? What does she look like under all those long skirts and layered jackets and blouses? In fact, getting to know all of you even better is something I'm looking forward to."

Honestly, that soft, velvety voice of his … when all his charm was concentrated in one direction, he was drawing her in without any real protest on her part. In fact, she was imagining all the same things for him. Which she admitted, "You are so … refreshing. But Harry, what if I'm a great disappointment to you? What if I … what if I'm not nearly as interesting once you get to complete your explorations? And let's face it, I'm not very experienced in these things. I don't want to let you down."

"Ruth, stop. I would say stop being silly, but as you've spoken honestly and so forth, let me say two things: first, you will never be a disappointment to me in any way at all. I find all the anticipation of being together, plus the lighter attitude with which we embarked on our little Operation, is adding to my absolute delight and enjoyment of what's going on. Second, you are not the only one with concerns. Over the years, one of the things that has kept me in check has been the fact that I'm your boss at work, which could cause all kinds of problems if we mishandle that. Furthermore, if we're listing disappointment opportunities, I'm much older than you and my body shows it all the time. You're vibrant and alive and incredibly sexy, even if you are hidden, like a special, secret treasure under all those clothes. However, I'm beginning to think of you as MY special secret treasure, and I like that almost as much as anything," Harry admitted in a rather lengthy speech.

Ruth was dumbfounded. Harry never seemed to lack confidence in his decisions or actions or anything. The idea that he was carrying any sense of inadequacy, or nervous about where they were headed physically, well, he never showed that side to anyone. She was a bit overwhelmed.

"Please don't be concerned about the boss thing. When I said this is between us, I meant it. I have no intention of going to HR with anything unless and until we both decide to 'out ourselves' at work. Until then, what happens between us stays between us.

"But the idea that you could disappoint me doesn't actually ring true, does it? Let's examine, shall we? Have you done anything to 'improve' yourself? Are you working out more in anticipation of when we are together for the first time? Are you eating less or eating more healthfully? I think upon reflection … underneath it all, we're both interested in testing the waters before making drastic changes. Also, I suppose there really isn't time to engage in a full program of self improvement with an expectation of remarkable improvements in overall performance," Ruth speculated.

Talking this intimately was something they would never do in person, she thought. With the phone and a distance of a few miles of Central London between them, somehow, they could speak more freely, even if they couldn't see and touch each other just now. That was reserved for tomorrow … maybe sooner?

"And I suppose, in my case, the more time we spend together, and the less everyone else knows about it, is all adding to my anticipation levels too," she admitted. "I honestly can't remember a time when I didn't think you were one of the most attractive men I've ever known. I'm not even sure when that started for me, except I think it must have been early on in my work tenure. There's something to be said for delayed gratification, right?"

"Well, there's delayed gratification and then there's senseless wastes of time," Harry snarled. "No one could accuse us of rushing into anything. So when we finally do come together, it may constitute the all time record for delayed gratification. I, for one, look forward to it arriving with all due speed at this point … no pressure, no hurry, just saying," his voice softening.

"I know. I'm looking forward to being with you too. Which, as I recall, was why I called you tonight. I can't wait until tomorrow. Well, I mean, I can wait. But if you don't want to wait and if you wanted to come over, spontaneously, right now, I wouldn't say no, if you know what I mean to spending what's left of the evening together," Ruth proffered.

"Give me 30 minutes to walk the dog and then I'll be over," Harry said, not willing to let an opportunity like this pass him by.

"Harry, bring Scarlet with you. It's ok. She knows Fidget; it'll be all right and then you don't have to be rushing home first thing in the morning …" Ruth said blushing a bit at how forward she'd become. Suddenly, all the cares of the week fell away, and though she was tired, she was excited at the prospect of Harry coming over on the spur of the moment.

"See you in a few," Harry said and turned off the phone. "Scarlet, a change of plans for tonight!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Inspired having recently watched S9, E1, and this concept popped into my head. I won't be going canon from here, since this never happened. I own nothing of MI-5 and am borrowing some characters for a while for entertainment only. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. __Not completely sure this chapter feels like the right direction ... but what the heck, it's a story, right?_

**Chapter 6**

As soon as he rang off, Harry rushed around packing a few things in an overnight bag (because implicit in her invitation was an invitation to spend the night, right?) and some casual clothes for tomorrow. He stopped in the kitchen to grab Scarlet's food and lead, and they were off.

When they appeared on Ruth's doorstep in 35 minutes, she had to laugh. Harry had to have sprinted to have arrived that quickly, or at least mown down some traffic or put a few pedestrians in harm's way along his route.

Ruth also felt a bit shy about the whole spur-of-the-moment invitation. What had she been thinking? She invited them in and gave Harry a quick hug. "I'm really glad you came over," she admitted in a low voice, but with a sparkle in her eye.

"Take off your coat, come on in … what can I get you?" her words came out all jumbled and in a rush.

As he unclipped Scarlet's lead, and hung up his coat, the worries of the long week fell behind him and Harry suddenly felt the luxury of not having to hurry anywhere … he had arrived where he wanted to be.

"Ruth … take your time. We're not in any hurry. I brought a bottle of wine but if you've already opened something, I could be very happy with whatever you're having," Harry said graciously. "I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly a little overwhelmed by the amount of 'together time' we have available to us tonight and tomorrow. I'd love just sitting here, on your couch, talking about anything or nothing. You can come a little closer. I won't bite … much," Harry laughed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure I what I expected when I called you earlier. We hadn't even planned what tomorrow was going to look like. Or I should say, if you've planned something, I don't know what it is, and I can say for myself, I haven't planned anything, but thought we could discuss it," Ruth said. It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate, with the warmth of Harry's arm along the back of her shoulders and neck, and the way that his hand was gently stroking her arm.

"I have given it a little thought," Harry said. "One of the things you and I neglect on a regular basis is exercise. I mean, we both get in walks on a daily basis – me with Scarlet, you taking the bus and walking to and from the stops. But we're not very organized or focused on exercising the rest of our bodies. As well, I'm guessing we don't really pamper our bodies all that much … so, I propose that we do an activity in the morning that involves exercise, and then follow up with a massage or something like that."

"What? Are you serious? I don't think of you as a man who goes in for massages and such. That seems a little precious or sort of self-indulgent or even kind of … not very masculine," said a rather serious Ruth as she pondered both concepts.

"Ruth, you're overthinking this. I didn't say, let's go to a spa and all that, did I?" asked Harry. "To be honest, I was contemplating, and don't hit me for this, but I was thinking it might be fun to engage in a course of 'I rub yours, you rub mine'," as he raised an eyebrow playfully. "The exercise part is really a ruse … I'd rather just go directly to the massage part of our day, but I could be persuaded that we could benefit significantly from exercise and I haven't been to the gym in a long time. What do you think? We can go out for dinner afterwards … in fact, I'm sure by then, we'll deserve it."

"Harry, we haven't even … well, we haven't … you know, slept together or anything!" Ruth sputtered. "As usual, you're racing along at a different speed than I am. Upon reflection, however, I will admit, your suggestion has its merits, and I do like to weigh all the facts before I turn down a forward suggestion like that."

"There's nothing forward about it," Harry replied. "You invited me over, we're on a trial op to test the waters, so to speak, and I'm finding the waters to be infinitely warmer than expected. One of the things you like about me is the fact that I will push the boundaries of us, if you'll let me. I'm not sorry, unless I'm really making you uncomfortable, but I don't think I am, nor do I think this is a bad idea. It's an idea – if you don't like it, propose something else."

He had a point, she thought to herself. This is the point of spending time together … doing stuff together.

"Well, what kind of exercise did you have in mind, to make us worthy of giving or receiving massages?" she inquired, innocently.

"We could go to the gym at Thames House … NOT," said Harry. "We could drive somewhere and do a longer, rambling hike of sorts, outside enjoying the fresh air and some country scenery. We could go for a jog along the Thames, or perhaps in the park. Or we could do something more prosaic … some gardening or other chores at home which require our attention, but for which we could reward ourselves later on … what do you think you'd like to do with me?"

"That's a different question, Harry, than the subject at hand," Ruth replied without skipping a beat. "What I'd like to do with you … what I want to do to you … it sort of involves exercise, but not the kind I want to do in public."

"You're the analyst. If you have a better scenario, I'm all ears," Harry moved in even closer. "In fact, I like the sound of that: what I want to do to you is … just the thoughts are wonderful to contemplate, aren't they? What muscles will we be exercising, hm?"

"Harry, you're making me sound perfectly awful. I'm not contemplating anything, well, I haven't disclosed anything … yet," she said. She could feel herself falling for his charms. Despite his insinuations, despite his pushing a little harder than she might normally have proceeded, the truth was, she was highly attracted to him exactly because he pushed. Ruth felt more attractive and wanted, and by the only person she really wanted to be with. Her heart was beating faster, just thinking about it, about them.

"It's getting late and all this wine is making it hard to think straight. Do you want to go to bed and continue this conversation in the morning? We don't have to decide right this minute," Ruth offered.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Harry. "But to be clear, are you asking me to stay in your guest room or do you want to sleep together or do you want any more than that? I'm ok with any of those options. Despite my playfully pushing things along, I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me or with me. I care for you far too much for that, and I value our friendship far too much for that as well."

"Thank you for saying that, Harry. I appreciate your patience. And yes, that was an invitation for us to sleep together in the sense of sleeping in the same bed, not necessarily fooling around. I hope you're not too disappointed," Ruth said, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I'm honored that you trust me enough to offer that. I can think of few things I want more than to sleep in the same bed with you, and wake up together in the morning," Harry admitted gratefully. "I'll respect whatever rules you want to set. I'm in this for the long haul, as I think you are. Let's go to bed. It's been a long week."

They stood up and headed towards the stairs. Ruth told Harry to go ahead, she'd be right up, after she checked to make sure everything was locked up and the alarm engaged. Scarlet and Fidget were laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. After raising their heads to see Harry and Ruth heading out of the room, they went back to sleep in the warmth of the room.

Harry grabbed his overnight bag, and found her bedroom without any difficulty. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed up lightly, then stripped down to his boxers and vest, just as Ruth was coming in. The light was fairly low in the room, with just the bedside lamp lit on the side of the bed where Harry was standing.

"Ruth, I have an important question to ask. Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?"

"The side closest to the door," she replied.

"That will not do. It's the man's job to protect the woman from anyone who might burst into the room in the middle of the night," Harry informed her. "Those are the rules. I should sleep there."

"Harry, that's a lovely thought, but until this very minute, there hasn't been a man sleeping here. It's just been me and no one has 'burst in' as you so colorfully describe it. I appreciate your chivalrous attitude, but it's not really necessary here. I do have an alarm system," Ruth said, as she tried very hard to protest while also trying very hard not to check out his legs and other body parts which were exposed more than she'd ever really seen. And, truth be told, she liked what she was seeing. Harry looked impossibly handsome to her.

"Let me finish getting ready … I'll join you in a minute," she followed up.

"I can't wait," Harry said as he got into the bed, on the side away from the door. It was a queen size, smaller than his, but cosier for purposes of them being together. Yes, he thought, this is a wonderful development. He could always persuade her later to switch places with him. For now, he just wanted to be close and hold her in his arms.

Ruth came into the bedroom, wearing a nightshirt, low cut in the front, and which hung about mid-thigh. It was blue silk, and made the blue of her eyes even deeper. Harry was enchanted, and held the covers and his arms open for her. Suddenly, something that seemed so foreign and so far away for them both, seemed incredibly natural and the perfect way to end the day, together. She climbed into the bed, and into his welcoming, strong arms …


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Inspired having recently watched S9, E1, and this concept popped into my head. I won't be going canon from here, since this never happened. I own nothing of MI-5 and am borrowing some characters for a while for entertainment only. Thanks for reading. _

_Oddly enough, this piece has taken on a life of its own. I apparently am unable to imagine or adhere to an actual plot, with action and all that. But I love having these two explore each other, talk to each other, think about each other ... _

**Chapter 7**

Saturday morning came quickly to two people who, though being really tired, and sleeping together for the first time, spent more hours than they expected to, cuddling, having pillow talk, discovering things about each other. They were simultaneously tired and refreshed.

No doubt about it, adrenaline kicks in and fills the void at least in the short term. They had eventually drifted into slumber, quite exhausted from the physical, mental and emotional tolls exacted from them over the past week.

Ruth opened her eyes to a wonderful sight: Harry's head on the pillow in front of her, and him still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, his features completely relaxed. She too felt peaceful, if not fully rested. It felt natural to have him there. She sighed to herself: how fantastic would it be to wake up like this every day, knowing he was there next to her, where he belonged. Where they belonged.

They had spent a rather chaste, innocent night, for two people who had long wanted to be together. When faced with the plunge, they chose to take it slow and enjoy the evolution of their relationship. It was intoxicating, or at least Ruth thought so. It made her want Harry even more.

Actually, if she admitted it to herself, there were very few times that she didn't want Harry. As she lay there in bed next to him, she thought of all the reasons that she loved him.

He was Harry. He was a rock. He had integrity in a mad, political, dirty world. He was old fashioned in many ways. God, he was attractive. She loved the way his hair curled the instant it got a little longish. He always dressed so smartly. He was a survivor, in a business that consumed people too readily. Not many retired from their line of business, did they? He was flawed. It made him just slightly less intimidating, a bit more human.

She pondered on that for a moment. Why were they attracted to each other? Certainly he was older than her, and vastly more experienced. He'd been married, had children with whom he had mixed relationships, had had affairs which destroyed his marriage, although to be fair, the job itself had contributed significantly to the marriage's demise. He was powerful and he was gentle. He cared about her, his team, the country. Harry's instincts, and knowing how to use information to his advantage … he was legendary in security services around the world.

So she knew why she was attracted to him. "Why would he be attracted to her?" she wondered to herself. She wasn't his normal type, by any stretch of the imagination. He'd always gone for the most attractive, sophisticated women … and they'd been attracted to him. When he was younger, women were drawn to him. He was charming, good looking but approachable. Plus his voice was incredibly seductive. So again, why would he be attracted to her?

On balance, she was probably one of the smarter women he knew. She'd read classics at Oxford, she knew nine languages fluently, and several others on a more casual basis. She had access to more information than anyone, a fact which made her incredibly valuable in their day-to-day activities. She contributed to the nation's security on a reliable and regular basis. She was conversant in multiple topics – from classics to politics to today's events to events behind the scenes. She understood the urgency of what they did.

But was she evenly matched when it came to Harry? Was he more attractive than her on the unspoken, but acknowledged scale that people judge by? Or was she more attractive than him? She had very striking features, even if she wasn't a classical beauty. In fact, many people had remarked on her blue eyes – and they were quite good, even she had to admit. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't hate what she saw. True, she covered up a lot of her assets, but she dressed for comfort and well, her own personal style. Yes, that's what she had, her own style. She was comfortable with it … her longer skirts, her quirky necklaces, her fitted shirts and jackets, her boots. She didn't draw attention to herself. She preferred having the ability to fade into the background to observe the world around her without being noticed much. Was that a good thing or a bad thing where Harry was concerned.

And yet, there was no denying it. He was keenly interested with her and had been for a long time. Why?

At this point, he instinctively (so it seemed, since he was still asleep) moved closer and pulled her closer to him. He murmured some words … she couldn't quite make them out. But as she felt herself pulled closer, like being drawn toward a big magnet (for that's what Harry was to her, an irresistible force), she melted into him, wanting to feel his body closely held to hers. It was heavenly, waking up like this.

He started suddenly, waking instantly and instantly awake. The fact that she was in his arms, in the morning, finally registered with him, and he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful," he said softly.

"Good morning yourself, Harry" Ruth replied. "I wondered how long you would continue sleeping. You look so incredibly peaceful."

"Been watching me long, have you?" Harry inquired, slowly waking up, but not relinquishing his hold on her. "Finding anything interesting here?"

"Harry, don't fish for compliments. It's beneath you," she informed him. "Besides, I'm guessing you probably know you're adorable in the privacy of the bedroom and comfort of the bed. You really are …"

"Why, thank you, Ms. Evershed. I believe that was a compliment, and I'm going to take what I can get," he said. "This restricted verbal diet of a line here, a line there, will keep me hungry for more." His words were softened by a string of kisses slowly given all around her face, her neck, her ears. He was irresistible.

"Oh Harry … I like waking up together. I don't know about you, but this is incredibly …" she lost the words, which made Harry all the happier. Ruth wasn't often left speechless. He was getting to her.

"Ok, while lying here is wonderful, I think we both agree, let's consider: should we get up and greet the day and do something, or are we lying in all day? I could be persuaded of the benefits of such a lack of activity, although I think we will have to find something to do if we stay here …" he said.

"While we probably deserve a lie-in, we should probably get moving. Fidg and Scarlet need to be fed, and you and I probably need to get our blood moving as well," Ruth admitted the practicalities. She pushed reluctantly away from the warmth of Harry's arms, and got out of bed. He stared. She looked amazing.

"Stop staring, Harry. You're making me feel like a piece of … something good to eat or something," she said.

"You're the analyst … if that's how I'm looking at you, perhaps that's what I'm contemplating. I can't think of a better meal, a tastier treat … anything I'd like more than breakfast in bed, so to speak …" Harry grinned as he said it.

"For the record, I want you too. I'm loving seeing this side of you. I hope to see more of it … and more of you," she admitted.

"You only have to ask, you know. I'm willing to show you whatever you want."

"Harry, for right now, let's go make some breakfast and take care of the 'kids'"

Ruth donned a robe over her nightshirt; Harry pulled on his pants and a shirt. They headed downstairs, made some tea, let the dog out, and fed the animals. It was all so incredibly domestic – and such a contrast from their day-to-day, high intensity work-life drama.


End file.
